


You were ready

by The_crown_of_Thranduil



Series: The box gave me the idea [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_crown_of_Thranduil/pseuds/The_crown_of_Thranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics from a load of different prompts with different pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were ready

_I love you, you were ready, the pain is strong the urges rise, but I see you when it lets me, your pain is gone, your hands untied – So Far Away, Avenged Sevenfold_

I was with him at the end. There was nothing I could do but watch him go. 

I wish more than anything I could tell you is was an easy and painless death but I’d be telling you a lie and I can’t do that, not anymore. I remember days when he would be screaming and begging for it to stop, scratching at his stomach in a hysterical attempt to tear it away, it didn’t work.  
It was time. Every day I wish he was back but I know that’s just the sadness talking, if he was back it would be more pain and I couldn’t do that to him. He was ready to go; he’s not in pain anymore, and no matter how much I want him back, I love him enough to let him stay at peace. 

We planned on growing old together. He didn’t even make it to 40. 

I guess that’s just how life works sometimes. 

I’ll still seem him. 


End file.
